RosarioDarksiders
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: This is an inspirational story from Watcher of the Apocalypse's own RV/Darksiders story.When the Charred Council discovered an unusual dark energy in the Yokai world they send Death out there too check it out. Little does the horseman know that this will be one hell of an adventure waiting for him.
1. Death among monsters

**Rosario+Darksiders**

_Realm of the Charred Council_

On an endless ocean of magma lies a single spot of solid land. There exist three massive, monster head-like stone formations. These are the Charred Council, and entity of ancient and mysterious origins, charged by the Creator himself to preserve the very fabric of existence. Each one of these stone heads has a voice and personality of its own, always voicing each others thoughts of a situation and always coming to a one decision. Most of these decisions involve the ferocious warriors that work for them. These warriors are known as the Four Horsemen, four deadly and very powerful nephilim that serve the Council and help maintain the balance. Right now, at the feet of the council was one of the four; the eldest and often wisest of the four: Death. The pale rider was just standing there, waiting for the Council to spill the beans. He had been summoned just moments ago and was getting impatient.

"HORSEMAN! We have a new task specifially for you!"-said the head from the middle, fire spouting from its mouth every time it spoke

"Tell me what it is then."-said the pale rider calmly

"As you may know, horseman, the Third Kingdom was invaded countless times by creatures of darkness and nearly all the time been dealt with."-said the head to the right

"However, there seems to be a large concentration of dark energy coming from a single, secluded location from Earth."-continued the head from the left-"We do not know what is causing it, but we do know that it is a threat to the balance. That is why we require you to go out there and investigate."

"You will take the form of a normal human when you arrive, and all of your weapons and powers will be stored away into a pocket dimension, which you will be able to acces with ees should a time for combat arrive."-said the head from the right again

"However, much of your power, as well as your true form, will be sealed inside your mask. If you wish to use your full strength then all you must do is put on your mask. But only do so when it is dearly needed."-said the head from the left

"And if I find the source of this dark energy then shall I kill it? Or capture it and bring it back here?"-asked Death

"You must KILL it at all costs horseman. Whatever this source is, if it falls into the wrong hands then it will be the end of us all."-said the head from the middle

"One last thing before you depart horseman:"-said the left-"you must not reveal your true identity or purpose to anyone while you will be there. There might others out there that may try to kill you."

Death didn't say a word only bowed his head down and after a moment he was engulfed in purple fire and disappeared.

He will deffinatly hate the council after this mission.

_Earth_

At a bus stop somewhere in Japan **(sorry guys, don't know which town or city)** a large, purple flame appeared and after a moment the flame disappeared and in its place stood a man, around the age of twenty, wearing a full school uniform all green and white with a red tie for good measure, and he also had a black leather trench coat over his uniform. He had long black hair and eerily firey orange eyes and on his left hand was a black leather glove. This was Death in his new human form. At first glance he looks superficially the same as before, but upon closer inspection he did go through some major changes (besides his cloths): his skin is no longer pale white but more tanish, he wasn't as bulky as he was before though his shoulders were quite broad and the biggest change was that now he didn't have his mask on his face anymore.

Death turned around and saw his own reflection in the glass. He took a moment to examen his new self and was quite surprised that his face stayed the same. He felt something hard though in his coat pocket and when he reached in to examen it he saw that it was his mask, but it faintly giving out a dark purple glow. It probably meant that his powers were really in there. He put the mask back into his pocket and was ready to summon a weapon to make sure the council wasn't pulling his chains, but just then a large yellow bus pulled up. As the doors opened, revealing the driver who's eyes were just a pair white glowing orbs Death could sence that this man possessed a great amount of power, but couldn't tell weither he was dangerous or not. Just as the doors opened the driver, although not looking at the pale rider, said:

"You going to Yokai Academy kid?"-Death wasn't sure at first what to say, since he didn't realise he was going to school. But after remembering what the word 'yokai' meant he knew exactly what to say

"Yes, I am."-he said seriously as he got up into the vehicle and sat down at the back.

The bus roared to life and began its treck towards Yokai Academy. As he sat there Death couldn't help but admire the work of the humans. True he's been here several times before, but lately he spent more time cutting down monster heads in far away worlds. So to put it shortly, he hasn't seen Earth in the 21st century, 'till now. After a while the bus entered a tunnel and, as Death quickly senced, the tunnel was actually a portal. Not seeing anything besides the darkness of this portal Death decided to see why was there a black glove only on his left hand. After he took the glove off he saw the insignia of the four: a horse head surrounded by runes. This was burnt into his hand, so it couldn't be removed. Death figured that was the reason he wore a glove.

After he put his glove back on the bus abruptly stopped. That was when he noticed that he was now outside the portal, only…the scenery was…kinda different. Death got out to get a better look around, and yes he did hear the drivers creepy laugh and him saying 'watch yourself kid' in a whisper but didn't care about it. As the eldest horseman looked around he could deffinatly tell why this place was secluded: there were dead creepy trees, an ocean of blood, some scattered tombstones and a scarecrow as a bus stop sine. Death's gaze finally settled onto the gothic cathedral-like building in the distance. He figured that that must have been Yokai Academy. Having a direction established he set of through the forest. It was oddly silent as he walked on the path through the forest. It usually never is this silent around him; well at least until something jumps out of nowhere and tries to rip his head off.

Death suddenly hear a rustle in the trees. Getting into a combat possision and looking up he saw what looked like a bat, only it only had an oval head, black eyes, two big ears and a pair of wings, so it kinda looked like a living plushie. Oh, and it also said:

"Hey, I'm a bat. WEE!"

Death found that rather surprising, but not too surprising. However, the bat only distracted him and he only had a second to turn around as he heard a bicycle rapidly aprouching. When he did turn he was rammed in the stomach by said bicycle and it wasn't the force of the bike that made him fall onto his back, but it was the rider of the bike that did. When the horseman looked u he saw a girl with long, bubble-gum pink hair and wearing a school uniform lying on his chest. At first he wanted to push her off, but wasn't needed since she woke up a second later and looked at him. The horseman had to admit that, even though he was centuries old and saw many things, good and bad, this girl was rather cute.

After realising what happened, the girl quickly got off him and she was now kneeling before him, bowing several times and constantly apologising until she concluded with:

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just that I have anemia, so I get dizzy sometimes. Again, I'm really sor- mmph."- she couldn't finish because the horseman quickly put his hand over her mouth, not wanting to hear another 'sorry' for today.

"Look, I'll forgive you, if you stop apologising."-Death stated and the girl nodded with a barely audible 'mhm' and then he pulled his hand away. And then she spoke again:

"Oh look. You're bleeding."-Death didn't believe her at first but when he put his hand to his face, sure enough he had a slight cut that was bleeding-"Here, let me help you with that."

The girl whipped only a small amount of blood only to smell it then to lick it. Then she looked back at him and began to edge closer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't resist…"-she said before putting her hands on his shoulders-"You see…I'm a vampire"-then without a warning, she bit onto his neck

At first Death wanted to push her away, summon his scythes and slice her to bits, because he could feel his own blood being drained out of him. But something inside of him didn't let him do that. Instead he just gently pushed her off and she also let go with a sort dreamy look on her face.

"Oh my! Your blood tastes sooo delicious!"-she then looked back at Death who noticed only a tiny bite mark left on his neck. Realising what she had done she began-"Oh I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"-though she couldn't see it, but Death was starting to have a slight migrane from all those sorry-s she's been throwing at him today-"I guess you hate me now, huh?"

Death looked at her and she looked really sad. Even if she is a vampire that sucked a bit of his blood a minute ago, Death couldn't help but feel sorry for her, seeing her like this. So what he said next was something no one, not even him, ever expected to hear:

"Well, technically I don't know you yet, so I can't hate someone I know nothing about. Yes you bit me, but that wouldn't be a first, and I know you meant no harm."

The girl was surprised by his answer and then asked-"So…does that mean…you don't hate me?"-the horseman nodded-"So…I know I sound very sudden, but…would you like to be friends?"-Death was surprised by this last question. Sure he had allies and his siblings for ages, but never a true friend.

"Sure, why not?"-after he said that the girl suddenly beamed up and just as suddenly hug-tackled him back to the ground

"Oh thank you so much! My name is Moka Ackashiya by the way. What's your name?"-Moka asked with the cutest smile, but the question hit Death like a tone of bricks

The Charred Council told him not to reveal his true identity or purpose to anyone, and this would include his new friend, Moka. So he had to think of a new name to mask his own.

"Jack. My name is Jack."-Death said, without another word

"Well Jack-kun it's very nice to meet you."-Moka said, cheerfully then they finally got up to their feet-"So are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes, I am. This will be my first year here."-Death/Jack answered

"So you're a freshman? So am I!"-Moka seemed a lot happier now, and so they began walking off towards the academy

To say that he was surprised by what he senced in this school here was an understatement. As soon he entered the building Death could sence, hell he could even see through the disguises, that everyone, student and teacher alike, were monsters of various species. Some of them he knew of, for he had fought those before. Death couldn't help but think that maybe it was the sheer number of these creatures that caused that strange dark energy. He still didn't know wether this was good or bad, since his homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome, said that YA was built for the purpose of monsters learning how to coexist with humans. He figured that this wasn't a threat to the balance at all, but he would stay here longer now and find out more. And he would keep his guard up, 'cause being in a school with monsters there were bound to be some who wouldn't be peaceful.

"Huh, what a bunch of stupid rules."-and speak of the devil-"Why can't we just eat those stupid human men and have fun with the human women."-all this came from a guy with lots of pearces that sat right next to Death. It was types like him that amused him in a way

"You would fight those who are weaker then you? Hmpf, then it's clear that you are a weakling yourself."-knowing that Death was talking to him, the guy was ready to stand up and kill him, but the door suddenly burst open and a serton vampire spoke:

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost after the ceremony."-not surprising to Death it was Moka.

As soon as she entered the room, every single boy inside fell head-over-heels instantly for her. No surprise there. However, as she looked around the homeroom her eyes fell on a very familiar horseman. As soon as she saw him, Moka quickly ran towards him and, again, tackle-hugged him to the floor. Death earned a lot of glares from all the other guys in the process, but that didn't bother him.

As soon as first period was over the pair started walking around the academy, getting there bearings. Moka was literally clinging onto Death's arm and when she felt that he was slowing down, she would pull onto his arm, to get him to keep up. This action did not go unnoticed by all the other guys from the academy, who were now glaring daggers at the horseman, each wanting to tear him apart just for being with Moka. Oh, if only they knew.

Once outside, the pair sat on a bench, each enjoying a drink. However, there was an awkward silence between the two, and Death didn't even seem to want to look at Moka. Deciding to both break the silence and light up the mood between them, Moka decided to start up a convercasion:

"So Jack-kun tell me, how is Yokai to you so far?"

"It's agreeable I guess."-Death said, without looking at the vampire girl. Moka noticed that Death wasn't exactly very chatty and therefore felt down, knowing that her friend didn't want to talk to her

"You don't seem to like to talk much Jack-kun. It's almost as if you've been alone your whole life."-the last part did infact get Death's attention and he was now looking at her, only to see her sad and looking down. He didn't want to see her that way (and also not wanting to break his cover) and so what he said next was a surprise to both of them:

"*sigh*Moka, the reason I'm not so chatty is because I _have_ been alone for most of my life."-this caused Moka to look at him with a surprised expression-"The truth is, although my brothers and sister did keep me company, I never had any true friends before."-Moka felt really bad about him, after hearing this, but before she could say anything the shadow of a certon a-hole from their homeroom was now looming over them.

"Hey, you're Moka Akashiya, right? I'm Saizou, nice to meet you."-the a-hole in question said this with an evil-looking grin and before Moka could respond Saizou's next move caught both her and Death by surprise-"So tell me*snatches Death by his coat and lifts him off the bench*what is such a pretty girl like you doing with a loser like this?"

Moka quickly got up from her seat and was trying to find a way to get Saizou away from Death. But before she or anyone else would say anything Death punched Saizou in the guts quicker then he could blink. The bully let the horseman go and was now clutching his wounded stomach. Maybe he'll puke later. Once on his feet again Death grabbed Saizou by his hair and lifted him up to his eyelevel. Saizou winced in pain, while Death kept an emotionless look on his face and said:

"Try challenging me again and you will die."-and with that Death slung Saizou to a pillar, which he crashed and flew into another.

Moka was surprised by the sheer strength of her friend. He is as strong as she is, if not stronger. Death then looked back at her and spoke once again:

"Come Moka. Let's somewhere where it's not so…noisy."-Moka only nodded and with that they both left, unaware that now Saizou was really ticked.

Later the pair were now on the rooftop of Yokai Academy, in somewhat privacy. Moka was still surprised and shocked by how Death took care of Saizou. The horseman noticed her expression and knew she wanted to say something.

"If you wish to say something, then just do so."-Death said gaining the vampires attention

"Sorry"-(_Again with the apologies-_Death thought while Moka continued)-"It's just that, I'm surprised by how you handled that Saizou guy so easily. I thought only vampires were supposed to be so strong."-the next thing that came out of her mouth was something Death was anticipating to hear at some point-"Jack-kun, just what kind of monster are you?"-Death of course knew that they weren't supposed to reveal their monster form or tell them what sorta monsters they are, so he knew what to answer.

"Moka, you know as well as I do that we're not supposed to reveal our monster identities."

"R-right, sorry."-Moka said turning away from him-"It's just that…when you striked back at Saizou, you seemed to have changed somehow. I could tell just by looking to your eyes."

Death thought this over in just a minute then said-"Let's just say I'm more used to fight those who oppose me, rather then just telling them to leave. This only further proves my point earlier, that I've never had any friends."-Moka looked back at him as he continued-"My entire life I lived as a warrior, always fighting against great threats, always killing everyone. Very few chose to help me out…but those I did not consider true friends. Because they would either run away from me once they've done their purpose or betray me and try to kill me. That is why I lived most of my life alone Moka."

Moka was rather intruiged by Death's little life story and, in a way, they did have one thing in common: they were both alone for a very long time.

"You know Jack-kun…I used to go to human schools before I came here and during that time I was always alone."-this peeked Death's interest-"You see, I was always alone because no one believed in monsters and didn't believe I was vampire. All the humans made fun of me and wanted me to just disappear. So, my point is, I didn't have any friends either…until I met you, that is."-she said the last part with a blush on her face, which Death considered really cute. Unbelievable, I know.

After ten, fifteen minutes the two were on their way to their dorms. During their walk, Death asked Moka something that has been bugging him for sometime now:

"Moka, can I ask you something? You say you're a vampire, yet you look nothing like the immortal, bloodsucking demons I've heard about."

"Oh. Well, I know I don't seem like it, but it's only because of this."-she stopped to show the rider a silver rosary with a blood-red ruby on her chest-"You see, this rosary is actually a seal that keeps my powers locked inside of me. If it were to come off then me powers would be released and my true form would emerge."

"I see."-was all Death said. He understood the concept of holy crosses but dared not to interrupt her explination. Once the dorms were visible the path split in two and the pair was now forced to go on separet ways.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, or tomorrow maybe."-said Moka, not being sure what to say right now

"Yes. Goodnight Moka."-and with that Death took the road towards the boys dorm leaving behind a slightly sad Moka.

_**Moka**_

As the young vampire girl continued down the path to the girls dorm, she couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be friends with Death after all. He barely talks to her, doesn't open up to her and doesn't want to let her help him overcome his loneliness. She was starting to think being friends with him just wont work.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when someone grabbed her arm and pulled into the forest.

_**Death**_

The pale rider walk along the path, thinking that maybe it wasn't right the way he was acting towards Moka. The wanted to become his friend, his first true friend, but he knew that his pride, judgement and mission would not allow her to get close to him.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he heard the sound of a very familiar bird, rapidly aprouching. He looked up only to see a large crow surrounded by a necromantic green aura flying towards him. The bird rested on Deaths outstretched arm and he could only smirk at seeing this thing here.

"Dust. Guess you and I really are unseparabel."-he said sarcastecly and the large bird only cawed in response

Then Dust showed Death his left eye and the rider knew that it meant that he had a message. He looked closer only to see Moka being tossed to a tree and covered with drool. Then he saw a figure stalking towards her and he recognised it as Saizou.

_**Moka and Saizou**_

Moka just sat at the base of the tree she was thrown to and after recovering saw Saizou getting closer.

"Now that you and I are all alone I think I'm going to have some fun with you."-said the student and he was beginning to change his form; his body grew in size and became much bulky and some parts of his body grew spikes too. He revealed his true form, which was an Orc.

"We're not supposed to reveal our monster forms! It's against school rules!"-Moka yelled at him but to no avail

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, we're not on school grounds anymore, so all those stupid rules don't mean shit to me now!"-Saizou yelled back as he shot out his long tongue and wrapped it around Moka's leg. Then he threw her into another tree, but this time much harder.

"Haha, your loser boyfriend is not here to help you now. So what are you going to do?! Huh?!"

"HEY!"-the sudden shout came from behind the large monster and it caught everyones attention.

When Saizou looked behind him, and Moka looked up, they both saw Death standing just a few feet from them with a look of anger on his face, and a big glowing crow on his left shoulder.

"So, your true form is that of an Orc, eh? I have faced your kind before and none of them stood a chance against me. Meaning you won't be any different, punk."-his last words struck a nerve in Saizou's body and he was now very pissed.

The orc turned around and backhanded the rider into a lot of trees. "Jack-kun!"-Moka shouted but then she was picked up from the ground by Saizou who now had a sadistic grin on his face.

"You really think he will save you? HA! He wasn't even fast enough to dodge my attack!"-Saizou told her and his tongue was starting to get closer to Moka's chest.

Suddenly a large part of a tree flew to the orc's face, causing him to drop Moka. After she landed and put some distance between herself and the orc she looked to where the tree came from and saw Death coming out of the dust with something on his left hand; it looked like a large, orange and black gauntlet with a horned demon skull on it. It was the Dark Avenger, one of Death's weapons and he as ready to use it. Oh, and he also had a scar on his left eye now.

After Saizou got back up to his feet he looked at Death and now wanted nothing more then to tear the nephilim limb from limb. He charged at him, but when he got close enough Death simply leapt up and used the Dark Avenger to deliver an almost bone-crushing uppercut to the large monster.

Not giving him a chance to recover Death used the demonic buckler to punch him in the gut, again, causing him to topple over. Saizou quickly used his leg and kicked Death in the gut and it caused him to fall of a cliff, that lead towards the buss stop.

After he got back up to his feet Death quickly jumped back, because that was when Saizou jumped down with intent on crushing him. When he realised that he missed Saizou charged towards Death, only for the nephilim to jump up and bring the Dark Avenger down onto the orc's head. After that Death kept delivering a series of punches into the creature's stomach and chest area, while also dodging Saizou's strikes.

But after two minutes he was starting to get exhausted and therefore wasn't quick enough to dodge a punch into the face by Saizou. Death skidded to a halt just a few inches from the cliff's edge and by then Moka had already got down to the fight and now ran to him.

"Jack-kun! Are you alright?"-she asked worridly once she got to him

"Don't worry, I'm fine."-Death said, but he was clearly shacking from the fight and was struggling just to stand-"Moka, listen to me. I need you to run and get somewhere safe."

"No! I'm staying here to help you! Because that's what friends do, they protect each other."-she kept protesting

"I know that much Moka. What do you think I've been doing just now, if not protecting my new friend."-now that was something Moka wasn't expecting to hear-"If anything you were trying to tell me, you were right; I really do need a friend now and then.*puts his hand on her shoulder* And because you're my only friend Moka, I can't allow you to get hurt. *his hand slips and accidentally pulls of the rosary off*"

Death only noticed a second later that he managed to pull the cross off Moka's neck and then came a bright purple light from the young vampire. In the next second everything around them turned blood-red and a swarm of black and red bats flew down and covered Moka's body. After a moment the bats dispersed and before Death stood Moka, but with some changes: she now had white silver hair, red slithed eyes, her fangs seemed to have grown a bit and her ass and chest grew in size. To put it shortly, she seemed more matured.

This new version of Moka looked to the horseman, before saying:

"So, are you the one who woke me up?"-even her voice was more of a mature woman's now

Death looked at the rosary in his hand then back at the new Moka and said-"Apparently, yes. You must be the imbodiment of Moka's vampiric powers."

Moka stretched a little then said-"I guess you could say that. But she usually calls me 'Other Moka' or 'Inner Moka'."-Death figured that she was probably talking about the Moka he already knew.

Inner Moka yawned then turned to Saizou, who now looked like he was ready to shit his pants, if he had any now. Then, without warning and with lightning speed, Inner Moka appeared right in front of Saizou and kicked in the face so hard, while shouting 'KNOW YOUR PLACE!', that he collided with the cliff behind him and made a very big crater in the wall of the cliff.

Death was really amazed by the sheer force Moka used to beat Saizou. He heard about vampire strength but never got the chance to witness it up close. Inner Moka aproched him and then said:

"Listen, I don't know what you are Jack-kun, but you're giving out an unusually powerful aura. Almost as powerful as mine."-Death mentally took and offence on that-"Anyway, whatever you are my outer self seems to trust you, not to mention your blood is abnormaly delicious, so I'm going to ask you to take good care of her, or else."-she then took the rosary out of Death's hand and put it back on to its place.

In the next second Inner Moka vanished and in her place came the Moka Death knew. She collapsed but Death caught her just in time. Then he picked her up bridle style and took her back to the academy.

Mission or no mission, good decision or bad one, Death knew that this was going to be one very interesting adventure.

**A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to another story of mine. This came out while I was reading Watcher of the Apocalypse's story 'Rosario Horseman' and it inspired me to create this one. And since everyone is replacing Tsukune with someone else they like, I thought I'd give it a shot too.**

**Quick notes: this whole shit happens before Abadon's little mess, and I will keep all of Death's powers from Darksiders 2 just for the fun of it. Also, can any of you tell me what does the Aegis Guard power look like?**

**R&R and feel free to point out any mistakes or confusions about the plot, this was sorta sandwiched together without thinking so…**

**Anyway, see ya in the next episode. Peace!**


	2. Deadly love

**Deadly love**

As the dawn of a new day shines over the horizon of Yokai Academy, the eldest of the four horseman and wisest nephilim, Death, walks along the dirt road leading from the dorms to the main building. Along the way he saw many other students, who gave him some space as he passed by them. Turns out a rumour about him beating the crap out of Saziou the orc bully has spread like crazy amongst the students. And after hearing this, almost every student decided not to mess with this nephilim. The scar on his left eye also gave a forward hint to everyone.

Death of course didn't mind being treated this way. He is used to people being more afraid of him, rather then like him. But not all students were afraid; there was one who actually liked him for a change; and that someone was Moka Akashiya, the rare S class super monster vampire.

And as luck would have it, as Death was closing in on the building, just then he heard the familiar cheery voice of Moka from behind. He turned only for said vampire to jump on him, giving him a big hug. Surprisingly she didn't tackle him down this time.

**Ko the bat: Just so you know, Death didn't tell Moka about him being a nephilim or a horseman or about his mission here at Yokai. Nor will he during this story. WEE!**

"Good morning Jack-kun! Did you sleep well?"

"Besides waking up once after a slight nightmare, yes I did."

"Oh that's gre-"- Moka didn't finish because Dust landed on her head and cawed a 'hello'-"Oh hello Dust. I see you like sitting on my head."-Moka said with a smile

After Death gave the possessed bird a look he glanced back to Moka who was looking away and had a slight blush on her face. He knew where this was going.

"*sigh*Alright, here."-Death pulls off the collar of his coat and Moka looked at him surprised-"But don't take too much. I don't like having my blood sucked."-actually he was worried that if Moka drank too much she would also absorb some of his powers, which would be catastrophic.

"Oh thank you Jack-kun!"-and without a word she latched onto his neck and began drinking. Dust landed on Death's right shoulder and when the horseman looked at the bird he saw, in its eyes, the image of a blue-haired girl watching them from behind a tree and then leaving towards the forest.

The horseman found this suspicious and decided to follow her and see what she's up to. But first he gently pushed Moka off his neck and told her to go on ahead. Then he walked off into the forest, leaving behind a worried Moka.

Death walked for about two minutes until he reached a lake. He didn't find the suspicious girl, nor did Dust help him find her. Just when he was about to turn and leave, he suddenly heard someone moan in pain. He looked to his right and saw a very familiar looking female monster. The girl was wearing the standard academy uniform, but instead of a green shirt she wore a butter-yellow vest and her most notable, and familiar, feature was her long, blue hair tied in a sorta pony-tail with a purple head-band.

Death walked up closer to her since she was on all fours and moaning in pain. As the horseman got closer she lifted her head and her purple eyes meat his own eyes. Death felt a familiar luring sensation in those eyes. As if he's seen those kinds of eyes before. Storing that in the back of his mind, the nephilim returned his focus on the girl in front of him, who now seems to be showing of her really big arsenal and asking him to help her in a whimpering manner.

Death help her stand up and as soon as she was back on her feet she was now pressing her chest, almost really hard, upagainst his. Death wasn't fazed at all by this, having seen and felt this sensation before.

"What do you think you're doing?"-Death asked since she didn't stop

"Sorry. It's just that my boobs feel like their about to burst, it's almost like some sorta muscle cramp or something…"-the girl said, hoping to keep up the act

"Do you have enough streingth to walk on your own?"-Death asked as she finally got her boobs off his chest. To him it was starting to get annoying

"Afraid not."-the girl said, as she was about to collapse, but not before the pale rider caught her first-"Will you please help me?"

She put on an innocent and cute look, almost like Moka, and seeing this coming from another girl, Death found it to be quite irritating. So, in order to stop her he decided to play along, so he scooped her up, bridle-style, and made his way towards the infarmery. Unbeknownst to the nephilim the girl flashed a devilish grin on her face.

After a few minutes Death was at the school entrance. He suddenly stopped and this deffinatly caught the girl's interest.

"Hm? What's wrong Jack-kun?"

"So you aren't asleep. Good. Wait-How do you know my name?"-Death was now really intruiged and surprisingly before she answered, the girl got out of his arms and was now standing in front of him, flashing a smile.

"Oh, well, you see…we're in the same homeroom together. My name is Kurumu Kurono by the way."-now that he thought about it, Death did see a blue haired girl a few times when he was in homeroom.

Kurumu then got a bit too close for comfort and looked up to him in the eyes. Then she released some kind of spell from her eyes and Death could feel something trying to take hold of him. Being a horseman of the apocalypse he was used to these sorts of magic and his mind was strong enough to repel them every time.

That was then, but now, since most of his powers were locked away in his mask, he felt that Kurumu's mind spell was stronger. However, he did have some of his powers still, so he managed to repel her spell, but that was too close. After that was accomplished Death pushed Kurumu away and the girl had a bewildered face:

"Jack-kun? What are you doing?"

"You were trying to take over my mind."-the nephilim said in a cold tone-"Now, go away, before I decide to hurt you for what you tried to do."

Kurumu was both really hurt and really surprised. Hurt because he rejected her so quickly, and surprised that her spell didn't work. So, with eyes that were a little watery, Kurumu turned and ran inside. As soon as she left, Moka appeared by the horseman's side, with a worried look on her face.

"Jack-kun, what's wrong?"-noticing her presence Death only said

"Nothing too dangerous. Yet."-was all the nephilim said

After class ended Death decided to go for a walk alone. He figured this would somehow calm his mind down. It was still shacking after the experience with Kurumu. After five minutes he reached a vending store and after he passed by it he heard an eery, yet familiar laugh.

"Subtle."-said someone from behind. When he turned around Death, saw a tall, thin young man, with light blue hair, not as light as Kurumu's, sharp teeth and strangely glowing cyan irises. He wore the standard school uniform, but without the green shirt and he also wore a dark blue apron, indicating that he was a merchant.-"I almost didn't hear you coming."

"Do I know you?"-actually Death had a pretty good idea of who this guy could be, but he wanted to be sure

"Your words wound me horseman."-said the boy, putting on a hurt act-"Do you not recognise your dear, old friend?"

"Vulgrim. I should have known."-said Death, clearly being right about this 'boy'

Vulgrim gave his trademark slight laugh then continued-"I knew you would remember horseman."

"What brings you to a school from Earth, demon?"-Death knew why, but he figured this guy might have other reasons too

"Well,"-Vulgrim began-"Other selling my wears, I have heard that the council sent you here for a very special reason, so I couldn't loose my best customer."-the demon said, flashing a toothy grin, like always.

"So you know of the dark energy here."-Death said

"That I do horseman. I also took the time to learn a few things about the residence of Yokai academy. Harnesing information from wherever I can."-Vulgrim admitted-"And for a fair price, I would be more then willing to tell you about anyone you like."

"And why would I ask of your help demon?"-asked the rider, his tone slightly rising

"Because horseman, you've barely been in this place and I heard whispers that you have already gotten into a fight the other day."-Vulgrim countered-"You need my knolige horseman, and I need your coins. And so, this way we help each other."-Vulgrim flashed him another toothy grin and after giving a slight growl the nephilim tossed the demon merchant a pouch full of gold coins.

"Then start by telling me about a girl called Kurumu Kurono."-Death demanded and Vulgrim happily began, keeping his grin on his face

"Ah yes. There are many who speak of her, mostly the males, and they say that 'she is like an angle from the heavens'. Hahaha, they are total fools for even mentioning this sort of thing. I have seen her but once, and when she looked me in the eyes she tried something called Charm. It is a spell only used by female demons to lure men to their doom. Her kind are well known for this magic, and they are known as Succubus. She is still young, so her powers aren't as powerful as the rest of her ilk's, but given her age, her chest was much more hypnotic then her eyes."-Vulgrim almost began to daydream until he noticed Death's death glare (**Hey that part's kinda funny, WEE!**) and continued-"As of late, she has been using her demonic magic to charm nearly every male student in the school. All except for you, horseman."

"That must be why she tried to charm back in the forest."-Death said-"What more can you tell me Vulgrim?"

"Well, even though her plan is proceeding as she expected, she believes that a girl called Moka Akashiya is ruining her plan be 'stealing' all the men from her. And so she bares a great grudge against her."-this last part got Death worried. If Kurumu had a grudge against Moka then she would try to hurt, or worse kill, her soon. Death was about to leave when Vulgrim called for him-"Where are you going horseman?"

"I'm going to make sure Kurumu won't try doing something stupid."-Death said in a very stern voice

"But if the succubus will try to charm you again, you will not escape a second time. And if she has you under her control and kisses you, there will be no turning back. Not even for you, horseman."-this last part almost made Death want to kill Vulgrim, until the demon said the next part-"However, I might be able to help out on that."

"Speak plainly then Vulgrim."-Death demanded

Vulgrim raised his left hand and produced his cyan flames. After a few seconds a talisman materialised in the flames. The talisman was diamond shaped (**Yeah, like most of the talismans in Darksiders II, WEE!**), was white and very light blue and it had a cyan blue gem in its center.-"This talisman will shield your mind, horseman. Countering any sort of mind spell anyone could throw at you, even Miss Kurono's Charm."-Death went closer and swiped the talisman from the flames and put it on his neck-"Wear it at all times Horseman. You may never know when someone could use hypnotic magic."

"If this thing actually works, then you have my thanks Vulgrim."-Death said as he turned to leave

"Glad to be of use in your quest, horseman. Seek me out, when you wish to know more."-Vulgrim told him before the nephilim disappeared in the hallway. Oh, he will seek him out again.

While Death was consulting Vulgrim for info on Kurumu, Moka was all by herself in the hallway, drinking tomato juice. Ever since Death left in a hurry after class, she was very worried about him. She even made an interesting discovery that her inner self can talk to her through the rosary. She told her that she sences something very bad about Kurumu, and that she needs to be careful.

While she was deep in thought, a voice suddenly snapped her back to reality-"So you're supposed to be a vampire, huh?"

Moka looked up to the stairs, only to find that the sorce of the voice was none other then Kurumu. She had an evil grin on her face as she was looking down to Moka, and after a split second she jumped down in front of the young vampire. During her jump her skirt was blown slightly upwards, partially exposing her underware. This part did not go unnoticed by the guys who were in the area.

As Kurumu got up from her crouching posision, her boobs bouncing in the process, she looked at Moka and began:

"I'm here to make a declaration of war against you, Moka Akashiya."

"A declaration of war?"-Moka repeated, innocently-"But why? What did I do?"

"Well, you see"-Kurumu began-"I have this plan of mine to seduce every single man in the school and turn into my personal army of love slaves. I am a succubus after all, so it's a natural thing for us to do."

"Hold on. You're not supposed to reveal your monster identity to anyone, it's against scho-"- Moka couldn't finish her statement because right then Kurumu got right up close to her, her chest touching Moka's.

"But, ever since you appeared all the stupid boys in this school have been falling for you instead of me! I mean come on! What, the hell, do you have that atraks boys, that I don't?!"-Kurumu asked frustratingly and Moka sweet-dropped at the last statement-"But no matter. 'Cause now I'm going to get rid of you, once and for all, Moka Akashiya."-the last part did get Moka nervous, but before Kurumu could make a move, a new voice rang through the hallways:

"So this is the reason you will fight?"-Kurumu looked behind her and some boys who were behind her moved away to reveal a very familiar nephilim standing there, hands crossed.

Moka was surprised to see Death back, and was wondering how much did he catch from their conversation. Kurumu just put up a smiling face and ran up to the horseman, to hug him, but to her surprise and shock, Death raised his hand and stopped her.

"Don't you even _touch_ me."-he said in a harsh tone, that Kurumu wasn't expecting, and all the other boys were mad at him for talking that way to the young succubus. They were planning to attack him but decided not to, as Death began to stalk forward, while Kurumu backed up with every step.

"Do you really think, that what you are thinking of doing is right? Attempting to fight and kill Moka, just because of your lustful greed? I know you and your kind and faced them countless times and even then I was disgusted by what you are doing to all those innocents you charm and all those who would stand in your way. And if you think I will just let you hurt Moka, my only friend here, well then you are more daft then I thought."-Kurumu was shocked to hear all this and attempted to charm him again, only for her spell to, literally, bounce back and for him to continue-"Charming me will not work this time, she-demon. I have acquired some protection after our first encounter. Now go away before I decide to change my mind about spearing your life."-after that last part everyone in attendance gasped in horror, but Kurumu just stood still and after two seconds she finally spoke:

"I knew you would be a hard one. I can sence that your aura is extremely different from the others. I thought that you would be a perfect addition to my collection. I have even done things that humiliated me just to get you to like me. And yet you still care about Moka, and you are still rejecting me. NOW I'M REALLY MAD!"-as she said the last part a pair of large, purple, bat-like wings sprung out of her back and a tail shot out of her ass as she took flight right in front of Death-"I am going to take everything Moka cares about and destroy it!"-with that her nails grew into very long and sharp claws, ready to attack.

Moka didn't want her to hurt Death, so she did the only thing she could think of: push her away. But the force of the push busted Kurumu right out the window she was standing behind. She flew several feet away and all the while Death was amazed by Moka's massive strength.

"Impressive. Even in your human form you can still be very strong."-but just as Death finished his sentence, a black tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him out in to the open.

Now Death was dangling in the air from Kurumu's tail, as she was struggling to get away. However, she found out that the horseman was far more heavier then she originally thought. In the next minute Death managed to get out of her tail's grip and as he was still holding onto it he swung her hard towards the ground. Kurumu made a large crater as she landed, hard, onto the ground. The horseman landed hard as well, also making a crater, but he landed on his feet.

As Kurumu shot out of the crater Death glared daggers at her and now she was ready to strike again. But Death was ready for this and before she could even make her move he caught her by surprise. His left hand was already glowing dark purple, and suddenly he stretched his hand forward and a large, purple, spectral skeletal hand launched forward and grabbed onto the surprised succubus.

Then, just as quickly, Death lerched his arm back and pulled Kurumu towards him at the same time. When she was close enough, Death kicked her in the gut and she flew several feet backwards. Just then, Moka came running towards Death. The nephilim was about to tell her to leave but just then they saw Kurumu getting back into the air once again. Death didn't realise it, but his hand once again slipped and pulled of the rosary from Moka's neck.

Everything once again became blood-red and in the span of just a minute Moka once again transformed. Inner Moka looked at Death with a neutral expression and said:

"So, Jack-kun. We meet once again."

"So it would seem."-said the nephilim casually

Then they both looked back at Kurumu who was now shacking in pure fear. Inner Moka's sudden appearance always seems to cause fear to every 'lesser' monster around them.

"N-no freaking way. You're a vampire?"-It was clear in her voice that Kurumu was very terrified and knew that she would probably lose-"No! I can't lose, not right now! Not while the fate of my raise is at stake here!"-as soon as she said the last part, Death became very interested

"What do you mean 'the fate of your raise is at stake'?"-the nephilim just had to know, 'cause the last time he checked the succuby were flourishing pretty well

"My raise is slowly decaying in number, so in order for us to survive we need to find our Destined Ones from a large group of males. I made myself a promise that I would succeed and I will, even if it means taking both of you on."

_So all this time, she was doing all of this for her kin, and not for herself?_-Death thought, now that the sudden realisetion hit him.

Before he could think of anything else he heard Moka yell "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" and saw her throw Kurumu by the tail into a nearby tree, only much harder then when he kicked her. As Kurumu was struggling to get back up, Moka was now slowly aprouching her, with an intent on killing her.

"I think I will rip off your wings and tail, just so you won't bother us ever again."-**well you almost had that one WEE!**

Kurumu was trembling in fear after hearing her say that. She closed her now-watery eyes and waited for the pain to come. Only, it never did. Instead, when she opened her eyes she saw Death standing in front of her, and facing Moka.

"What are you doing Jack? Get out of my way."-said Moka

"No. She is defeated now, so there is no reason to drag this on."-after the horseman said that everyone was surprised

"She tried to seduce you, and then tried to kill you Jack. Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"You heard her confession Moka. Everything she did, she did for her own kin, not for her own greed. She did everything she deemed necessary to protect her kind from extinction. In truth, I know the feeling as well."-Death said the last by lowering his head-"Perhaps we should keep her under watch and if she does do anything out of line she will be dealt with. But until then, we should not judge her immediately and just consider her a friend, like you Moka."- Kurumu seemed to have been so touched by this that she began to cry, but Moka wasn't fazed at all

"Friend? You misunderstand me Jack. I simply didn't want my favourite snack to be taken away from me. I'm not like the other Moka."-as she said that Moka put her rosary back in place and she transformed back.

The next day, Moka told Death about her inner self talking through the rosary and Death was astonished by this.

"I'm really sorry she called you a snack, Jack-kun."

"It's all right Moka. We all have our own opinions about each other."-Death said as he looked at his friend-"But, whether she believesed it or not, you're both my friends."-this deffinatly put a smile on Moka's face, but there little moment was shattered by an ear-piercing scream:

"Hey Jack-kun!"-they both turned and saw Kurumu running up to them with a little basket full of coockies

"Kurumu, what are you doing here?"-asked Moka

"Well I've made some fresh, homemade coockies just for Jack-kun."-said the very cheery succubus

"Well, thank you Kurumu. But I don't think this is the real reason you came here."-said Death

"Yeah, well, you see…"-she looked away, having a blush on her face-"Remember when I said us succuby must choose a destined one?"-the two nodded, suspecting where this is going-"Well, I decided it's you Jack-kun."

"WHAT!"-Moka and surprisingly even Death asked, both quite shocked

"Oh, come on, it's your fault for saving me yesterday, so this is the way I'm showing my gratitude."-Kurumu said as she was now in Death's face again, rubbing her chest against his, again.

But Moka grabbed Death's arm and pulled him to her and then Kurumu did the same with hi other arm, and this soon became a tug of war. Interesting adventure or not, when he gets insanely powerful, Death's gonna destroy the Charred Council for this.

**A/N: Hello again ladies and gentlemen and yokai of all ages. First off I would like to thank everyone who gave me all those positive reviews and everyone else who already enjoys my story. This really means something for me guys. Oh and sorry about Ko butting in a few times in the chapter.**

**Ko: Yeah, well I used to be a narrator for Rosario+ Vampire so that' why I've been butting in WEE!**

**Anyways, I have an immediate huge favour to ask of you guys, if any of you could draw down Death, the way he appears in this story and perhaps post it on DeviantArt or PM it to me then I would be eternally greatful.**

**See, you guys next time. Peace! **


End file.
